


Dating

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blech, I don't like this at all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't like going on dates so Sebastian has to trick him.</p><p>For Day Four of my 30 Day OTP Challenge: On a Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a complete roadblock with this one and I really don't like it. I'll probably rewrite it when I have more time and a few more ideas.

**_Day Four: On a Date_ **

Jim doesn’t do dates.  Going on dates would mean that they were in a relationship, would make them a _couple._ Relationships were ordinary and boring. Jim doesn’t ever do dates and Sebastian doesn’t try to take him on a date, so they’re fine. They’re together but they’re not a couple. And Jim is happy, which surprises him a little but it isn’t an unwelcome surprise.

Sebastian however, does do dates. He _likes_ dates. To him it’s an important part of a relationship, and he and Jim are in a relationship, no matter what the Irishman says. But Sebastian is a lot smarter than Jim gives him credit for and is smart enough to know that the last thing he wants to do is _tell_ Jim that they are in fact a couple.

So Sebastian learnt to be sneaky. He learnt how to take Jim on dates without clueing in the genius. He was honestly surprised it had worked for so long but then Jim trusted Sebastian. He trusted him not to try and sneak anything past him. So he wasn’t expecting it. But it was only a matter of time before he worked it out.

Sebastian knew it was their one year anniversary the moment that he woke up. Anniversaries were another thing that Jim didn’t like. Another couple-y thing that was definitely not allowed. But Sebastian wanted to eat out. So he’d made a plan, setting things in motion a week ago and carefully lining up the pieces to fall into place. Obviously Sebastian had picked something up working for Jim, manipulating a plan with a certain kind of ease that he never had in the army.

It started at breakfast. Jim was scrolling through his emails and sipping at his tea and Sebastian was making eggs. He dished up two plates, putting one down in front of the Irishman with a huff of frustration. “I’ve cooked all week, your turn tonight.”

Jim snorted derisively, “No, darling. I don’t think so. We’ll eat out, make a reservation.” The sniper hid a smirk behind his mug of tea. Perfect. Always let Jim think everything was his idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or prompts you'd like me to write, send me a message on here or on Tumblr (kinkysmutdragon) and I'll add it to my list of things to write.


End file.
